Forum:Backpack hacking: Is it immoral?
I ask this because I am an obsessive compulsive looter. If something drops, I have to pick it up, if my backpack's full I'll backpedal the entire map just to unload my stuff at a vendor, even when inches away from the objective. In such a situation, would it be cheating to forceably increase your backpack size (through use of Willow Tree), since everything that drops is actually picked up anyway? I mean, as per my example I pick up everything naturally, all it'd do for me is make it so that I don't have to backpedal as often, and so I don't have to fight the early respawns anymore. I am on a moral draw in this situation, and I'll base whether I'll increase my backpack size on your opinions. - Retjzkai 11:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, i personally see no harm in it. You need it to loot so i find it understandable. Its not like it will affect how you play the game "drastically" as compared to modding a weapon with 99,999,999x12 damage... figuratively speaking. The only question is resisting the temptation of modding everything else once you've tried modding ; ) it happens. Although... you don't really have to pick up everything literally, just choose what you want and leave the rest. But, that's just me. -=cyber_rat=- 11:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I hate modding meant to overpower, I can't see how it is overpowering to increase your backpack size, but I can see how it could make things much easier. Of course I also like to make my own guns, colour, parts and such, without overpowering it in any way, shape or form. It may be a little better, but it may also be a little worse, you know? - Retjzkai 11:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Whats your Backpack at now? Maybe you could just mod it to the maximum of 63/66. That way, you would have more space, yet still feel ok about it because its in the legit range. I dunno... ~ One random guy 11:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Currently 0 because my computer died and this one can't run Borderlands. - Retjzkai 11:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I see no problem with modding your backpack. If you're worried, just mod it to the games max of 66 or whatever it is.Gamedoctor21 12:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I thnik you shouldn't mod your backpack. Let me tell you why. You got a problem. Your an excessive hoarder. You shouldn't enable yourself, seek help then come back and thank me. ECWGrizwald 13:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm OCD across the board, and ain't nothing going to help against it. You can deny it, but that won't get you nowhere, and seeking help is expensive for what's essentially a random die character trait. And even if I don't increase the backpack size, I'll still make frequent trips back and forth through the map to sell my loot. It's not like not increasing my backpack size'll stop me from looting anything. This is purely a convenience vs. morals issue. - Retjzkai 15:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) the only way to make your backpack larger on DLC3 is by using willowtree i don't mod anything on my save only my backpack for the same reason make frequent trips back and forth through the map (UTC) Willowtree's not the only way. Any good Hex Editor will do it too. And a Hex Editor will also enable you to expand your Bank while Willowtree will not. -- MeMadeIt 15:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) YES - backpack hacking is immoral and you will burn in the fire pits of Prometheus if you do it! or u'll just have loads of backpack space to play around with :) like bored old me 16:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i have a copy of a modded save on a flash drive with 50 slots but does any1 know if u can get in trouble for picking up a lvlless stalker : Yes, you too will burn. The Atlas Corp is always watching! Dump it if it bothers you. -- MeMadeIt 18:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Retjzkai, you seem to be leaning towards modding your backpack space, as you're defending it a bit in every post you make. If it's what you want, go ahead and do it. I won't mod my own game, since I find such alterations immoral, but what other people do to their backpack space is up to them. Anything else (levels, skill points, shields, etc.) isn't right in my eyes. -- 19:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Completely agree with Claptrap here. Just my two cents Arandil23 09:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I do lean towards modding my backpack because it's rather bothersome to make a 5 minute trip to the shops, 5 minute back, and have to fight all the respawning enemies because I couldn't help but sell everything. I mean, not that I have a problem with, you know, KILLING. I'm leaning towards doing it for convenience purposes yes, but rather than morality like I actually said it, I now worry more about having my GameSpy profile removed for, well, modding my character. Or won't backpack/bank spaces influence Gearbox' agenda to ban modders? - Retjzkai 11:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) i personally think a increase when starting a new charcter of 24 slots is very reasonable and never enhance it any further, and as soon as you got max bank upgrade, go into willowtree beta13 and simply set it to 1k (which i have halfway filled on 2 of my chars so far, mostly junk but i just want the parts^^) 21:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I have three characters with modded backpack space - One has 100 (to store all my Dahl guns) and the other two have 75 (to store Torgue and sniper rifles). This hasn't effected how good these characters are and it hasn't proven to give me any noticeable advantage in battle so I'd say go ahead and do it. One thing to know is that it takes forever to go through 100 green camo guns and find the one you're looking for! Oh, and if having modded backpack space means that I'm gonna burn in the firery depths of Hell, then so be it! I love my guns and nothing sickens me more than having to THROW OUT a perfectly awesome gun to pick up another just because of backpack space!! Tellegro 23:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I like 255. In hex it's FF. If set any higher, the total size won't display. The max is 65,535. -- MeMadeIt 23:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I say, as long as it gives you no advantage over other players (in battle) than go ahead. I'm currently collecting red text weapons (Pearl, Orange, Eridian, and Boss weps) and I just don't have enough room for them. Being on the PS3, I couldn't increase my backpack, but there's nothing wrong with it. Here's how I see it: If you're messing around by yourself, its okay. If you involve others (i.e. online co op) then its not okay. Maybe an alternate character would help? -Gunslinga Not to sound condescending or anything, but you guys do know there's a way to keep increasing your backpack space without modding. Its essentially the same glitch used to max out skill trees. I have a modest 132 spaces in my backpack and it is really quite useful for Crawmerax looting. Check out one of my older postings for the YouTube link that explains it.Andrewwstclair 04:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) so cheating is nowadays called modding and glitching not? @ guy w/o sign. Why can you not mod your backpack space on ps3? I have a ps3 with my backpack inventory modded to 100? Pimps'N'Giggles 13:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I modded my inventory to hold 500 and my bank for 1000. As far as i am concerned, all this means for me is that I can keep all my stuff on one character instead of distributing it over multiple pack mule characters and being forced to use a second controller every time I want something in storage. Same end result, except I'm much happier now and do not lose items as often in transfer. Skeve613 16:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC)